Coin sorters have been used for a number of years. These machines may be large systems which are placed on the floor in a bank, a casino, or a retail store. Alternatively, these machines may be of a smaller variety that fit on a counter top in one of these facilities. As would be expected, the larger systems process coins at higher rates and have additional features not available on the counter-top machines.
But, even in the smaller machines, one of the problems is that these machines require a fair amount of space which creates problems for the end user. With regard to casinos, if more space can be dedicated to gaming machines (i.e. like a slot machine) rather than a coin sorter, then the casino will attract more customers. In retail stores, if more space is dedicated to the display of goods, then the store will sell more goods. Likewise, to reduce the overhead costs, banks are desiring smaller machines to fit into their smaller offices and lobbies. Accordingly, the industries which commonly use coin sorting machines are demanding smaller coin sorters so that additional profits can be realized.
While the market demands a coin sorter machine with a smaller footprint, the sorting capabilities, especially the sorting rate, of the machines must not be compromised. Thus, a need exists for a high-speed coin sorting machine which has a reduced size.